The Day of Unfortunate Events
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Dipper Pines tracks down the legendary Ghost Deer but when he comes across it, it curses him with a body of a deer. When he tries to find a way to break his curse, he ends up catching the attention of one particular demon. Who just happens to have the perfect deal for him. Contains: Billdip and smut


Dipper groaned as he trotted through the eerie forest. Today just wasn't the young boy's day. He had been hoping to spend the day looking for the legendary Ghost Deer, it's a white buck that looked like a large elk with 10-12 point antlers. According to legend, the reason why it's said to be a ghost is because hunters shoot at it but the bullets go right through it and it never led any tracks. Dipper thought it would've been a hopeless. How can you track something that doesn't leave tracks? That was until he used the black light on the journal and found more information. It can't be tracked because when it walks it leaves a trail of flowers and grasses behind. Dipper wasn't sure how the author had figured this out but it made sense. You can only follow it if you look deeply at the flowers on the forest floor. It leaves a specific flower in its trail that you can only catch if you look hard enough.

That was how Dipper managed to find the legendary beast. He ran into the forest and with a magnifying glass, he looked all over until he found it; a very small white rose. He immediately searched for another one and once he found it, he was hot on the trail. He found the Ghost Deer sniffing a stump that had been burned down. Dipper watched in awe as the deer pressed its nose against the dead stump and began to heal it. It was something he had ever seen before. The black bark faded into a warm chestnut color. Little plants and flowers trailed up the bark and touched the branches which awakened with fresh new lime colored leaves. Pink flowers bloomed out from the sleeping leaves and stretched their petals out towards the warm sun. The sight was honestly breathtaking.

"So this is what the Ghost Deer does." Dipper whispered to himself. "He goes around and heals the forest."

Unfortunately, Dipper wasn't as quiet as he thought he'd been. The deer had heard him.

"So yet again, I have been founded by a human." The deer never moved his lips as it spoke. His voice was low and deep, almost regal, as it echoed around them.

Dipper froze as the creature looked directly at him. "A-again?"

"I don't know how you humans find me but every time one of you do, I am either shot at or followed and I've grown weary of it."

"I won't shoot you! I promise! I don't even have a gun, actually, a 15 year old shouldn't have a gun." Dipper clung to the journal as the creature walked towards him. His brown eyes narrowed as it peered at the boy. "I only followed you because I, well, wanted to see you!"

"I don't much appreciate being followed just to be gandered at." The deer said and stood tall as it looked down upon the boy. "Perhaps you should see how it feels."

"What?!"

Dipper hardly had time to react before a white cloud of smoke engulfed him. He coughed as he inhaled it and found his head swimming with dizziness. He brought his hand to his head and closed his eyes as he tried to will the pain away. He was finally able to stop coughing and once he did, he opened his eyes and saw the cloud was gone.

"Hey man, what the heck was that abo-huh?" Dipper glanced around the area but the Ghost Deer was no longer there. "What the heck? He just poofed up a cloud of smoke to choke me then leave? What was he talking about when he said-Oh my god!"

Dipper's lower body had been replaced with one of a deer's.

* * *

So now the boy was walking along the forest, looking for any sign of the Ghost Deer. He had to beg the creature to turn him back. He couldn't return to the shack like this. He couldn't let anyone see him, especially not Wendy. What would they all think? They would probably all laugh at him and his grunkle would make him part of the tour. But what if they didn't? His twin sister, Mabel, would help him for sure. Maybe they could all actually help him. They were his friends and family after all. They had been through a lot together and helped each other. Yeah, they would help him…maybe after they laughed at him.

"Either way, I have to find the Ghost Deer and ask him to change me back!" Dipper said out loud to himself.

"Ghost Deer, huh?"

Dipper gasped. He knew that voice. That high pitch yet dangerous voice. The great gust of wind began to circle around the forest opening, surrounding Dipper. A blue light formed into a triangle shape and then a white circle appeared in the middle of it with a black cat-like pupil. The gust grew stronger nearly pushing Dipper's body in the direction of the bright blue light. Then a flash, almost strobe light-like blinded him. He shut his eyes and shielded them with his hands until the wind died down and the forest was quiet. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the dream demon, Bill Cipher.

Dipper shrieked and backed away. "Bill!"

"That's my name don't wear it out!" The dream demon said. "Ooh! What have we here?"

The triangle demon took in Dipper's state. He floated all around the boy's new body. Dipper felt self-conscious at being ogled by the demon.

"Stop looking at me like that!" the boy snapped.

"I didn't know you meat bags could change shape too!"

"Too?"

Before Dipper knew, the dream demon changed his form. The triangle body no longer hovered near him. Instead, a tall human-like form towered over the cursed boy. The man wore a yellow tail coat suit with brick like designs on it. The tail was particularly pointy and triangle shaped at the end. He had long black slacks that covered the top of his spats. He had a black vest and a light yellow button up dress shirt with a black bow tie. He wore black gloves and held a long cane in them. Dipper thought the man's hair was completely golden blonde until he took off his top hat and revealed raven black roots. The man had a black eye patch over his right eye. He looked down at the boy and smiled a very Chesire-cat like grin.

"B-bill?" Dipper took a few steps back.

The man's smile grew as he peered down at the human boy. He took pleasure seeing the fear in those green eyes. He held out his arms and twirled around to show off his new form.

"Look at me, Pinetree! I'm a meat bag!" He adjusted his bowtie. "I look pretty good in this form. Of course, I look good in any form. Even in your pathetic squishy human body." He attempted to wink at the boy with his one eye.

"I'm not pathetic." He narrowed his eyes at the dream demon while he subconsciously rubbed his arm. He wasn't pathetic. Sure, he was a lot weaker when he and his twin sister, Mabel, first arrived at Gravity Falls three years ago but now he'd grown stronger. Through all the adventures they had been through during their summers here and now thanks to puberty, he became stronger than he used to be.

"Eh, your flimsy human body is pretty pathetic." Bill shrugged nonchalantly. The demon returned his gaze to Dipper's deer body. He placed a hand on his hips and leaned down to the boy and grinned. "Well, Pinetree, I gotta say you look pretty cute as a deer, or rather with a deer body. It makes you looks so innocent." He clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky, blinking several times. As if to prove his case. He held his pose still but his black eye glanced down at the boy and his smile widened. "And so vulnerable."

The blood drained from Dipper's face. His nerves tingled in fear throughout his body. His heart thumped against his chest as he stood under that piercing gaze. He definitely didn't like that look on Bill's face. It was the look a hunter gave to his prey. He gulped down a lump in his throat and slowly backed away, keeping his eyes trained on Bill then quickly bolted in the other direction.

However, it was a futile attempt. Bill managed to grab the back of Dipper's vest and yanked him back. Dipper let out a yelp as he was whirled around. His legs crisscrossed which nearly caused him to fall except for the fact that Bill had wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, pressing their bodies close like they were good buddies.

"So, how'd you get like this, Bambi?"

"B-bambi?'

"Yeah, y'know the deer whose mom gets shot and his friends are raccoon and possum."

"It was a rabbit and a skunk."

"Close enough." Bill waved it off. "So, how'd you get like this, kid?"

"If you have to know." Dipper began and pushed the demon away, who surprisingly allowed it. "The Ghost Deer turned me into this."

Bill crossed his arms and nodded. "That'll do it. That old geezer does that shit all the time."

"All the time? I've never read-" Dipper stopped mid-sentence when the demon arched a brow.

 _I better not mention the journal around Bill. Especially after he tricked me out of my body and attempted to destroy it three years ago._ Dipper thought.

"-Er, I mean, I haven't come across anyone like this." He gestured to himself. Bill glanced over the boy's body and grinned. Dipper frowned as he felt Bill undress him with that eye. Why was he even looking at him like that? Especially when half his body was a deer's. "A-and when he spoke to me it sounded like I was the only one."

"Well geez Bambi, everything's not always about you." He glanced at his gloved nails, clearly bored of the conversation. "There's been others."

"Then what happened to them?" Dipper asked.

Bill grinned and glanced up at the boy. "They turned into deer, of course!"

"What?" He gasped. "That can't-"

"Why do you think no one has ever reported seeing the Ghost Deer and what he does? He curses them and turns them into deer! Ha ha ha!" Bill laughed.

"But I only have a body of a deer!" Dipper's voice held panic.

"That's how they start out, Bambi! Just like you and then poof! They're deer and I yank out their teeth for fun!"

Dipper narrowed his eyes and gripped his fists. "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it, kid."

"Why should I? You're probably lying to me."

Bill shook his head. "Not this time. I'm all seeing, Pinetree. I've witnessed it happen several times."

Dipper didn't know whether the demon's words were true or not.

 _You can't trust a demon. Especially not Bill. But if there's a slim chance he_ is _telling the truth then I really have to find the Ghost Deer._

Dipper didn't say anything. He glanced at the demon, who'd gone back to examining his hands and walked the other way.

"Hey! Where are you going, Pinetree?" Bill used his cane to hook around Dipper's waist and pulled him back to him.

Dipper threw the demon a look of irritation. "I'm going to look for the Ghost Deer, if you don't mind!" He unhooked himself from the cane and started to walk away.

"He's not going to change you back, Pinetree. He never changes anyone back. You're going to be a little Bambi forever~"

Dipper stopped and looked over his shoulder. "No, I won't. I'll-"

"-You'll what? Beg him to turn you back? Ha ha! He won't and there's no other way to fix this curse~ Oh wait! There is~" He grinned in a sadistic manner and looked at the boy. "You can beg me to turn you back."

Dipper stammered back. "What?"

"That's right, Pinetree. Beg me to turn you back." Bills smile grew as he watched the fear glimmer in his apple green eyes.

"Why the heck would I do that?" Dipper snapped.

"Because, toots, I'm the only one who can break the curse that's been cast upon you!" Bill said, dramatically.

The deer boy blushed at the nickname then tried to play it off coolly. He crossed his arms and looked at the dream demon skeptically. "You're the only one who can break it?"

"Why yes, Pinetree."

"Why is it only you and not something or someone else?"

"Because I'm a powerful demon, kid. I can break any curse!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

Bill sneered as he looked down at the boy. He gave him a toothy grin then reached out for Dipper. He yanked him towards him then wrapped his left arm around the boy's waist. Dipper squirmed and tried to get out of the demon's grasp but with no prevail. Bill's grip was unrelenting. His right hand trailed up the boy's wiggling arm, up his shoulders and to his neck. He traced the boy's jawline with his gloved fingers then settled underneath his chin. His eyelid fell slightly as he moved closer to the struggling boy. He grinned and peered down into those beautifully frightened eyes.

"I can break your curse, little princess, by a kiss upon thy lips." Bill said in a rich and milky tone which caused the boy to break out in goosebumps.

Bill started to inch closer to Dipper. The boy's cheeks flared red and he desperately tried to break free. His eyes widened in terror when the demon's lips inched closer towards him. His breathing started to pick up and his heart beat was rapid. He was started to get hot and sweaty as he tried to get away from the incoming lips. Bill's grip tightened and he leaned in. Dipper held his breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for a kiss he didn't want.

Suddenly, he felt Bill release him and he plummeted to the ground. He snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Bill laughing hysterically.

"Oh man! You fell for it! Ha ha ha!" Bill laughed.

Dipper narrowed his eyes and felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. He wobbled on his little deer legs and got up off the ground. "That wasn't cool man!"

"Awww, did you want to kiss me, Bambi?"

"What!? No!"

"You did! Well, I'm flattered, kid."

Dipper's cheeks flushed even more. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" Bill called out.

"I'm going to find a way to break this curse."

Bill hovered over to the boy and followed him. "I told you, kid. I'm the only one who can break it."

"But you won't."

"I will if you make a deal with me." Bill smirked.

"No way!" Dipper snapped and glared at the floating demon. "I learned my lesson from last time! I'm not going to make a deal with you again!"

Bill gasped and placed his gloved hand over his chest where his heart would be. "You wound me, Pinetree!"

"Good! Now get away from me!"

Bill chuckled. "Okay, kid, good luck trying to find a way before you become a deer. I'll be waiting for you to return for that deal." He winked at Dipper then disappeared.

The young teen groaned. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No way am I going to make another deal with him. There has to be a way to break this curse without Bill."

 _Yes, there had to be._

When Dipper was far enough away from where he encountered Bill, he glanced around, making sure he was truly alone, and retrieved the journal from within his vest. He flipped through the book, searching for any answers for his curse but of course, found none. He pulled out his little black light flashlight and scanned the entire journal but there was nothing on his cursed form.

Dipper sighed and removed his hat, wiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead. The teen glanced at his new body and noticed the fur below his waist grew an inch. He gapped and ran in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

"Maybe Grunkle Stan will know something!"

* * *

When Dipper arrived at the shack, he hid in the shadows of the forest. He wasn't ready to reveal himself just yet. He noticed his great uncle talking to Soos in front of the shack. He bit his lip and trembled slightly from the anxiety built up inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Hey, uh, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called out.

"Wha? Who's callin' me?" Stan glanced around the area.

"It came from over there, Mr. Pines." Soos pointed in Dipper's direction.

Stan squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "Kid, is that you?"

"Y-yeah, uh, it's me, Grunkle Stan. I kinda got myself in some trouble…" He fidgeted

"Does it involve the cops?"

"No?"

"Then I can help you. Maybe. Probably."

Soos leaned and squinted too. He placed his hand over his eyes, hoping it would help him see better, despite the purpose of his hat. "Dude, why're you in the shadows? It's almost like you don't want to be seen or you're hiding something."

Dipper bit his lip nervously and braced himself for the reveal. He glanced down at his deer body and balled his hands into a fists. He took a deep steady breath and walked out of the shadows. The teen stood there self-consciously and looked up at his Grunkle through his eyelashes.

Stan and Soos immediately started busted out laughing.

Dipper's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as the adults laughed at him.

"This is gold!" Stan laughed.

"Dude, how'd you get like that?"

"I, uh-" The blushing went to his ears.

"Never mind! Kid-" Stan grinned. "-You're just what we need to up in the sales. I can see it now." He grabbed Soos by the shoulders and swiped the sky with his hand. "Come see deer boy! Half-boy, half-deer. We'll be rich!"

Dipper gasped. "Grunkle Stan, this is serious! If I don't find a way to break this curse, I'm going to become a deer forever!" He panicked.

Stan didn't even hear him. He was too busy talking to Soos. "We can put him in an exhibit. Oh! We can charge people to pet him."

Dipper took a few steps back. He looked at his Grunkle absolutely offended. "You want to put me in a cage?"

"Just during operation hours."

"Grunkle Stan, you can't use me as an attraction! We gotta find a way to break my curse!"

Stan waved it off. "We can do that later." Stan rubbed his hands together menacingly and looked at Dipper with a wide grin. "Come on, kid."

"No!" Dipper bolted for the forest.

Grunkle Stan lunged for his great nephew but Dipper managed to slip out of his reach.

"Get him, Soos!"

Soos was surprisingly fast. He lunged after Dipper and grabbed his deer legs. Dipper let out an "oof" as he collided to the ground. He looked back at his friend with a surprised look.

"Soos! What the heck man? Let me go!" Dipper struggled.

"Sorry dude." Soos apologized. "But Mr. Pines is my boss."

"Good job Soos!" Grunkle Stan called out as he approached the two.

Dipper cried out and wormed frantically. Soos tightened his hold on him so Dipper did the only thing that he knew would free him. He slipped a leg out and slammed his hoof in Soos' face. Soos yelped and released Dipper.

"Sorry Soos!" Dipper called back as he continued towards the forest.

"It's cool, dude." He called back.

"Soos, get up! We gotta catch him!" Stan ran past the fallen man and continued to pursue his nephew, with his hired help following behind.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder and ran faster when he saw the adults gaining behind. Where was his sister in all this? If Mabel was here, she would smack some sense into their grunkle. Oh wait, she was having a girl's day with Candy and Grenda. Of course, when he needed her the most she was nowhere to be found.

"It's just for a few hours, kid!" Grunkle Stan called out.

"No, Grunkle Stan!"

He saw they were, surprisingly, catching up.

Suddenly, something yanked Dipper into a nearby shrub. He cried out but felt a hand cover his mouth. He wiggled and squirmed against whoever or whatever had him but their hold was firm. He struggled for a moment then froze when he heard footsteps approaching. They stop right in front of him. His body tensed against the one against him and held his breath.

"That kid is fast." Stan panted.

"Well, he is part deer, Mr. Pines. Those little guys are fast."

"Not fast enough to get out of the road when I'm driving." Stan remarked. "Eh, well, he'll be back. We'll get him then. C'mon Soos."

"Mr. Pines, what if he really does turn into a deer?" asked Soos.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Let's get back to the shack."

Dipper heard the two turn around. Their voices became distant until there was nothing. The young teen let out a sigh of relief until he heard that familiar chuckle.

"They almost had you, Pinetree."

Dipper began to squirm frantically at the sound of Bill's voice. The dream demon released the human boy and watched, amused, as he scurried away from him. His green eyes were wide much like one of a deer.

"What're you doing here?" Dipper demanded. "I thought-"

"-I got bored." Bill interrupted him with a nonchalantly shrug. "And I wanted to see you fail at this hopeless mission. Though, I gotta admit, I liked Stan's idea." He arched a brow and looked at Dipper with that Cheshire grin. "I'd pay to see you in a cage."

Discomfort spread across the boy's face.

Bill chuckled. "So, Bambi, ready for our deal?"

"No! I'm not making a deal with you!" Dipper snapped.

"Ha ha" Bill laughed, not believing him. "You will, kid. You're running out of time~ you already have the doe eyes. Now-"He pointed to the teen's stomach.

Dipper gasped, bringing one hand to his eye then glanced down at what Bill was pointing too. There was no longer skin showing under his shirt. He lifted it up and saw that the fur covered his belly button and was midway to his stomach. He screeched and backed away, clutching to his head as he shook it back and forth. He stomped his hooves on the ground nervously and started hyperventilating. He paid the demon no mind as he ran in the opposite direction into the forest.

Bill smiled and leaned against his cane, watching the boy gallop away. "Run all you want, little Bambi. You'll come crawling back to me."

* * *

Dipper spent two hours searching for a cure to his curse. He even asked a of the few neutral creatures in the forest but they either didn't know or said to ask the Ghost Deer.

So, Dipper searched all over the forest to find that one tiny rose to signify that the deer's trail. After what seemed like an eternity he found it. He immediately searched for another then was hot on the trial. He finally found the Ghost Deer near a spring. He was thrilled to bits which was the opposite of how the deer felt.

"You're very persistent, human." The deer said to Dipper, his voice less than pleased. "You managed to track me down, yet again. Perhaps I should just turn you into a tree so you cease to pursue me."

"No, please don't!" Dipper sighed and looked at the deer with his green doe eyes. "Look, the first time I just wanted to see you. I meant no harm towards you, I promise."

The deer studied him. "And why have you pursued me now?"

"I need you to reverse this curse before I become a deer. I can't return to my family like this." He gestured to himself. "My great-uncle already wants to lock me in a cage for show."

"That'll serve you humans right."

"Please!" Dipper insisted. "You have to reverse it!"

The Ghost Deer cautiously approached him. He easily towered over the teen like a mountain to a hill. Dipper gulped but held his ground against the creature. After what seemed like hours of intense and awkward staring, the deer relaxed his stance.

"You appear to be unlike the others but my curse cannot be undone-"

"What!? So I am going to turn into a deer?!" Dipper shrieked.

"Insolent human! I was not finished!" snapped the deer.

"Oh. Sorry." Dipper blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, I do not have the power to reverse the curse. My magic is irreversible. Only one creature can cure it. A demon."

"No!" Dipper cried out to the sky then his head fell into his hands. "Why a demon?"

"I don't like them anymore than you do, boy but they are strong enough to undo what has been done. I suggest you find one and soon. You're beginning to grow antlers." Spoke the Ghost Deer who then turned away from the boy.

Dipper gasped and reached for his head. Sure enough, he felt antlers growing between his hat. He screamed loudly and began to hyperventilate again.

"Calm down, Dipper." He said to himself as he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. "Maybe Bill's deal won't be-"he sighed and let his shoulders fall. "Who am I kidding? Whatever deal Bill wants to make, I know it won't be good."

With a defeated sigh, he turned and made his way to the forest opening where he knew the demon awaited him.

* * *

Dipper cautiously walked into the forest clearing. His hearing had heightened, thanks to his newly developed deer ears. He heard the sound of the demon's laughter grow until it came from behind. Dipper whirled around and found Bill leaning on his cane, grinning.

"Hey Bambi! I've been inspecting you."

Dipper's frown deepened. Bill snickered and took in the new changes to the young boy.

"Looks like you're just about out of time." He leered at the boy with a sadistic grin. "Ready to make a deal, kid?"

The deer boy cringed at the too big grin that nearly took over his human face. He sighed in defeat, glowering at the demon like it was his fault this had happened. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Again. The first time three summers ago, he had been naïve and desperate. This time he was simply desperate. This had been his last resort.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked, stubbornly.

Bill's grin grew even more to the question.

"It's nothing big, really." He replied, feigning innocence and shrugged, while batting his visible eye. "I just want you to do something for me~"

Dipper arched a brow and watched as the demon began to circle around him like a vulture.

"I'm not going to be another puppet for you or kill anyone."

Bill's response was a laugh. "If you're desperate enough…"

Dipper gasped. Bill was suddenly next to him, his long arm wrapped around his shoulders. "And Pinetree, you're desperate!"

"You want me to kill someone?" Dipper gapped and struggled in Bill's hold.

Again, Bill laughed. "Nah, maybe next time. This time, I want something else from you."

"What?"

"I just need you to bisect my triangle. That's all~"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and confusion. "What even is that? What would I have to do?"

Bill grinned and began stroking the side of Dipper's face. "Nothing really. Just look pretty for me."

Dipper grimaced at his tone of voice. He continued to try and wiggle himself out of his hold. "And what does this do exactly?"

Bill looked deeply into Dipper's suspicious yet fearful green eyes. "It rejuvenates me."

Dipper groaned. He really didn't want to do anything that rejuvenated Bill but he had no choice unless he wanted to become a deer.

With absolute reluctance and disgust, Dipper nodded his head.

"Alright…it's a deal." Dipper said with despair.

Bill's grin stretched from ear to ear. He removed himself from the boy, only to move in front of him. He leaned on his cane and held out a gloved hand.

"Let's seal the deal, Pinetree."

Dipper stared at the hand, hesitating. He bit his lip, knowing full well that something was going to happen that he wouldn't like. He knew he was going to live to regret this. He sighed and took Bill's hand. Blue flames engulfed their hands, sealing the deal.

"Excellent." Bill purred. He withdrew his hand from the human's. "Now then, let's get you back into that meat bag form."

The demon took a step back and simply waved his hand. Within a flash, Dipper was back to his normal body.

Dipper gazed down at himself, checking to make sure all of him was indeed, back to normal. When he saw he was, he was pissed.

"Really?" He snapped. "After all the trouble and stress I went through it was that simple?!"

Bill laughed. "Hey kid, you didn't have to go through all that." He glanced at his gloved nails. "If you agreed beforehand, this mess you got yourself into would've been over."

Dipper glowered at him. Even if the demon was right, he wouldn't admit it. He'd rather do it again, in the name of defiance.

"Now, Pinetree, I kept my end of the deal." He flashed an unnerving glance his way. "It's time for you to do yours."

Dipper felt himself physically shudder at the tone the demon used. He glowered at the demon before he sighed in reluctance. "What do you want me to do?"

Bill smiled at the choice of words.

"Get down on your knees and submit to me." His voice dripping with lust.

The tone and look on Bill Cipher's face was enough for Dipper to realize his mistake and how stupid he'd been. Instantly, he ran towards the forest but didn't get too far. He heard Bill "tsk" then felt something grab him and pull him back to the demon.

"Where do you think you're going, Pinetree?" Bill asked as he yanked the teen back. He wrapped his arms around the squirming boy's waist firmly. "We had a deal."

Bill released Dipper, whom fell to the forest floor. Dipper tried to move, to run but he felt the weight of the universe hold him down. The ground clung to his legs, almost like he was part of it.

The demon watched with lustful glee as the teen tried to fight the gravity holding him down. He enjoyed the sight of the boy, whom had been a thorn in his side for quite some time, on his knees before him. Bill walked up to Dipper and smiled when he looked up at him with those wide fearful eyes. The fear was adorable and his face was just where Bill wanted it. He took off the boy's hat and flung it to the ground. He ruffled Dipper's fluffy brown hair then slid a finger down the side of his face, to his neck, then finally to rest on his shoulder. He walked around him, letting his nail trail along the boy's backside and shoulders. Dipper shivered but fought against his unseen bindings.

"Struggle all you want, Pinetree. I prefer it actually." Bill laughed.

The demon was in front of him again and his smile widened. Dipper's green eyes were wide, pupils were dilated in fear, which fed the demon's lust. He mangled his hands into the boy's soft brown hair. He grabbed a fistful then yanked the boy's head, forcing him to extend his neck and look at the superior being. He bore into his eyes for a few moments, before he released him and fumbled with his button trousers. He reached inside them and pulled out his form's dick.

At the sight of Bill's dick, Dipper began to panic. He flailed frantically and tried to get away from the approaching genital.

"This isn't part of the deal!" Dipper yelled.

"Not the main part anyway."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Yes, you did. Sheesh, kid, you're pretty dumb. I used one of those euphemisms things you meat bags use and you didn't even realize it!" he laughed. "Anyways, it's too late to go back now. You agreed. You're mine. Now, open up those pretty little lips of yours."

Dipper glanced at the erected genital in front of him. He frowned deeply in disgust. He really, _really_ , didn't want to do this. Bill yanked on the boy's hair, causing him to squeak.

"I'm starting to get impatient, Pinetree. Open your mouth, or I will make you." Bill warned.

Dipper glared at the demon, defiance glistening in his green orbs.

Bill's face grew dangerously dark and his eye flashed red. "Don't piss me off, kid or I'll turn you into something far worse than a deer."

Dipper gasped at the threat, knowing too well that the demon would do it too. With a deep defeated sigh, he reluctantly opened his mouth.

Bill grinned at the obedience and shoved his length between the boy's lips. Dipper cried out against the organ forced into his mouth. He grimaced at the bitter taste of the demon's pre-cum. He slowly began to bob his head up and down the demon's length. Bill moaned approvingly. He watched with utter glee as the human boy moved against his dick. He let his head fall back slightly and grinned at the feeling of Dipper's deliciously hot breath and succulent wetness from his mouth and tongue. He combed fondly through the teen's soft hair, favorably.

Dipper wanted to vomit. The way Bill was thrusting into the back of his throat, unrelenting, made him sick. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the demon's smirk. He could feel it, burning into his flesh as he combed through his fluff of hair.

Bill gripped Dipper, clutching a fistful of brown fluff, and came into the boy's mouth.

Dipper squeaked when he felt his mouth overflow with the hot subsistence from Bill. His demon seeds leaked out from the corners of his mouth. Dipper's body shook in disgust. He wanted to get rid of the bitter taste inside his mouth. He could feel his stomach turning in displease at the thought of swallowing this stuff.

As if reading Dipper's mind, Bill said in a low purr, "Swallow it, Pinetree."

Dipper didn't look up. He gagged, letting drool and some of the come drip off his chin. He took a deep breath and reluctantly swallowed the bitter milky liquid. He grimaced when it slid down his throat, into his unhappy stomach and again his body shuddered.

Bill laugh and ruffled his hair, like they were old pals catching up. He pulled his dick out of Dipper's mouth but left it no more than an inch away.

"Give it a kiss, Pinetree."

"Why?" Dipper snapped, glaring at Bill.

Bill smirked. "Because it likes your mouth."

Dipper frowned, absolutely uncomfortable. "No!"

"Aw, c'mon, kid."

"No!"

"Too bad!" Bill forced his dick to Dipper's lips. Dipper scowled and shot daggers of hatred at Bill. Said demon just laughed and pulled away his length. Bill smiled and gazed at the human. "Okay Pinetree, time to get down to business."

Dipper shot him a confused look. "Business? Wasn't-"

"-You thought a blow job was all I wanted? Ha ha ha no! Well, actually it was prepping for the main event." He grinned down at the boy.

A gasp escaped from Dipper's throat when his body was forced to the ground. He cried out and squirmed frantically, trying to fight off the invisible force that paralyzed his body. Bill just watched with glee as his prey struggled. He clicked his tongue and smiled. He waved his hand and the boy's pants were gone. Dipper screeched and flailed when he saw he was in his boxers. His pupils were dilated and consumed by fear. His heart was thumping like a rabbit's foot against his chest, sending nerves fluttering into wisps of anxiety. His breaths were constant, like hiccups, which were closed to becoming hyperventilating gasps. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his temples, like rain sliding against a window. He tried to act brave but there was no way he could convince the demon, let alone himself. Not when he was pinned down to the ground by the dream demon, whom was removing his boxers.

"B-bill! No!" Dipper cried. His squirming increased when his boxers were off his ankles. He turned his face away immediately and felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment of his exposure.

"Aww~ Are you embarrassed, Pinetree?" Bill mocked the boy.

Dipper said nothing while his cheeks grew a shade darker.

Bill laughed loudly. He used his power to bind the boy's wrists together with an invisible rope. He didn't really need to since the kid was being forced down by gravity. It was all for show and pleasure.

Dipper protested and thrashed around when his legs were forced to separate. The demon in human flesh knelt down and grinned when he placed his hands on the boy's knees.

"Please, Bill! Anything but this!" Dipper begged.

Bills eyebrow quirked. "Anything, you say? How about your soul, Pinetree? Will you offer your soul instead?"

Dipper froze. His soul? Bill wanted his soul? No way could-would- he give him that! But he also didn't want him to take his virginity. It was either be raped by the demon or have his soul eternally bound to the demon. Both were equally horrible but in the end he knew the one he just couldn't surrender. He shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Bill laughed. He took advantage of the boy's distraction and slipped two fingers inside Dipper's exposed entrance.

The teen cried out and shrieked when Bill's fingers stretched inside him. He thrashed his body around, trying desperately to break free from the spell he was under. The pain boiled inside him as Bill slid his fingers in and out the boy's walls.

Dipper hadn't realized he was crying until Bill commented. "Aw~ you're crying? C'mon pinetree, you're not that pathetic are you?"

"Stop, Bill! Please!" Dipper begged again.

"Nah." Bill stuck twomore fingers in. To his delight, Dipper screeched even louder than before. The demon twirled and scissored the teen. He wasn't necessarily doing it for the kid's sake. Oh no. He was doing it for the sole purpose of seeing that beautiful agony on his face. He clicked his tongue in glee as he pushed his fingers and watched Dipper's face scrunch up in misery. Pain never looked more endearing than on a meat bag, especially his Pinetree.

Bill laughed and pulled his fingers out of the kid. He laughed again and mockingly pecked the kid's strange birthmark.

"You sure are loud, Pinetree." Bill noted then positioned himself just so his tip was rubbing against the virgin boy's entrance.

"Bill" Dipper's voice was low and pained. His eyes were big and red. Fear still consumed them. Tears were continuingly escaping from behind those frightened eyes. His voice, cracked like an egg. "Please…don't so this. Please don-"

"If you want me to stop, Pinetree, then you have to surrender your soul to me. Either your virginity or your soul, kid. You'll be mine regardless."

The dream demon pushed himself in. Dipper screamed so loudly that birds squawked and flew out of the trees. Bill laughed menacingly at the boy's scream. Dipper thrashed about, uselessly. He could feel Bill literally rip him apart. He felt like he was going to die and at that moment, he wished he would.

Bill Cipher was relentless. He pounded into the boy without missing a beat. The lack of lube was nearly killing him. He felt like there was a sharp knife inside him, slicing him up inside. He could feel his blood gushing out from his wall and attempt to escape through the only exit. The blood oozed down both sides of his inner thighs.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." Bill chuckled. "I gotta say, kid, you feel pretty good. Actually, I think you're the best one! You're nice and tight and so~ hot." His pace increased, causing Dipper to cry out louder. Bill moaned. "And those sounds! Oh, Pinetree, the sounds you make can just keep me going! So I will! Ha ha ha!"

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. Bill's thrusts were worse. They were like rapids, swift and quick. He could feel the tip of Bill's dick piercing him, each jab increased the pain inside and drew more blood from the boy. The pain never ceased. They grew into a wildfire, scorching everything in its path. Dipper wanted to die. He wanted to puke up his organs and die. He was in such miserable pain, it just wasn't fair.

His torment didn't end for, Lord knows, how long. It felt like an eternity. It felt like time had stopped and with his luck today, it probably did. He ended up coming a few times himself, of course it was completely out of his control.

The whole time, Bill had mocked him whilst saying things that made Dipper feel utterly disgusting. He tried to block it out but it was hard when his hands were bound above his head by an invisible thread. He tried so hard to overpower his body through his mind but he just couldn't. It was as if his mind had been drained.

Bill grinned at the forlorn expression on the boy's face. He leaned down and bit the boy's neck. Dipper cried out at the new pain and watched in horror as blood dripped down the demon's mouth to his chin.

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, far louder than before when Bill finally came. The dream demon grinned from ear to ear at the full feeling inside. Dipper shuddered when the warm liquid dripped out in between his thighs, mixing along with the blood.

Bill glanced at the kid, blooding dripping down his neck with a large bite mark. He leaned down and kissed the mark, indicating he belonged to the demon. He gleamed at the beautiful suffering human boy beneath him. Blood and his seeds dripping out of him like a molted lake. The boy's eyes no longer held fear. Instead, they held defeat and his body, a broken spirit.

"Hey Pinetree, that sure was fun! You were one heck of a ride!" Bill laughed when Dipper shuddered.

Bill pulled out his length from the teen. He smiled at the boy and tucked his dick back into his trousers. He stood up, watching the broken creature just lie on the ground. Bill's spell no longer bound him to it but Dipper didn't even try to move. He just lied there, breathing slow and painful breaths.

"Well kid, this was fun and as much as I enjoy seeing you like this, I need to get going. Got lots to do! Thanks for giving me your virginity!" Bill laughed then bowed lightly to the kid in a gentlemanly way before he vanished.

Dipper didn't move. He just lied there with tears falling from his eyes and his body quaking in pain. After several minutes, he leaned over and released all that was in his stomach before he lied back on the ground. His green eyes lifted to the sky and he watched as dark clouds blanketed the sky then released the rain inside them.

Today had not been a good day.


End file.
